


Gari-Gari Unlucky!

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chasing, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Hinata hides himself for his own reasons, but then stumbles upon a rather shocking, fascinating situation that involves two of his senpai: Asahi and Nishinoya





	Gari-Gari Unlucky!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 10/3/'19.  
> 

“Bakageyama... Damn Tsukishima...” Hinata muttered as he folded his body as well as he could and crawled into his secret hiding place. The hiding place that actually wasn’t so secret anymore, at least not for like probably half of the school. 

Throughout his school time, the specific storage room at the first floor that was never locked had turned not only into his hiding place, but actually for anyone that would need to use it, especially during training camps. 

The room was pretty big with many attributes that could support one’s need for hiding, such as the closet in which Hinata sat right now, and thus ideal to hide oneself for any particular reason, for example: to avoid someone. 

Hinata would often hide here from Kageyama after pissing him off. Today was one of those unfortunate days. Everyone else was already preparing their futons in the empty classrooms after a rough first day of training camp, and Hinata had made the fortunate mistake of spraying not only Kageyama’s- but also Tsukishima’s blankets with Kiyoko’s perfume. It was just too much fun, but the two were actually raging and it resulted in having to hide out here.

He remembered how he once went to hide here together with Yamaguchi after accidentally pissing off captain Daichi, and he even found Yachi hiding out here after looking all over the school when she went missing after she got embarrassed from the compliment Nekoma’s Kuroo gave her. It was even thanks to Yachi that Hinata found this particular closet where he could hide his small body easily.

Despite the hiding place being pretty famous among sports clubs especially, Hinata was actually pretty sure that no one else from their volleyball team knew about it, or would ever need to know. Especially people like Kageyama and Tsukishima wouldn’t know. Why would they ever need to hide anyway? 

A startled squeak escaped his lips when someone suddenly came bursting through the door - right when he thought that, and no, it wasn’t Yachi or Yamaguchi, and luckily it wasn’t Kageyama or Tsukishima either. Hinata’s eyes widened. It was Asahi. 

“Shitshitshit!” the ace murmured nervously, not having heard Hinata’s surprised squeak at all, and he looked around to see where he could hide his huge body. Hinata cocked his head. Asahi of all people came to hide here? But why would he -

“Asahiiii!” Before Asahi could even stuff his big body behind one of the bigger closets, the door was kicked open violently and a certain libero came barging in.

“Asahi, my dear Asahi! You think you could hide from me~?” Asahi made such a loud squeaking noise in shock and utter fear that Hinata cringed in his little hiding place, and he held his breath. Asahi? Fleeing from Noya-senpai? But why? Asahi, their coolest ace, the adult-looking-delinquent-reputation guy, their strongest player, their... Hinata’s eyes widened when Noya threw himself at Asahi and the latter spun around in clear panic. 

“Noooo spare meee!” Asahi wailed dramatically, trying to flee back to the door, but Noya tackled him and Hinata again twitched in shock when they collided loudly with the floor, knocking a bunch of items aside with the weight of their bodies - mainly _Asahi’s_ body. 

“Got you now! How could you be so bold to steal my Gari-Gari-kun lucky sticks* right after I showed them to you?” Hinata blinked as he heard that and he felt around in his pockets. He then took out the collection of Gari-Gari-kun luckysticks, tied together with a rubber band, and his eyes widened. Oh. He had found them on the floor earlier and thought it had been his lucky day. Who would have thought they actually belonged Noya, and that now Asahi was made the culprit.

“I swehehear I didn’t steal them!” Why was Asahi laughing despite that look of despair on his usually cool face? 

“I showed them to no one but you, Asahi, so I don’t see how anyone other than you could’ve done it. You know what I do to naughty Asahi’s,” Noya said, cracking his knuckles, and before Hinata could even grow the intention to jump in between them and return his precious lucky sticks, a sudden weird noise filled the storage room: Asahi. was. laughing.

“NAAahaha it wahahasn’t meee! Spahahare meeee!” Hinata’s eyes were almost dropping from his face as he gaped at the two as best as he could. 

Nishinoya was _tickling_ Asahi. Asahi, their coolest player, was ticklish. And not just a little. Slapping his hand in front of his mouth, Hinata had to smother a noise that resembled a laugh but also came close to a fond ‘awhh!’ after discovering this... rather cute side of their cool ace.

“Ihihit whahasn’t meee! Stoppihihit!” Asahi cried when Noya’s fingers were crawling all over his huge torso, wiggling against- and digging into his sides, his stomach, in between his ribs, his armpits, everywhere. Hinata was baffled to see the libero’s strength; with ease, he pinned Asahi’s huge body down, kept him immobile and on top of that reduced him into a laughing squirming mess. 

Being awfully ticklish himself, Hinata got the tingles and he cringed again, clenching Noya’s lucky sticks in his hands. He was almost ready to go into defense mode as well; he really didn’t steal them, he just _found_ them!

“If it wasn’t you, then why did you run, hm? Now where did you possibly hide them? Maybe in here?” Now why wouldn’t Asahi run, with a scary as hell tickle monster- libero like Nishinoya after him? Hinata could understand.

He blushed slightly when Noya shoved Asahi’s shirt all the way up and searched around his bare torso, tickling his abdomen and sides, and eventually scribbling his fingers along his waistline as if he was ready to strip his lower half as well.

“HEeehehe! Nohoho r-rehehaally!” Hinata swallowed. Why did it feel like he was seeing something he shouldn’t see? Asahi squirmed and writhed from side to side, giggling and squeaking uncontrollably, and his body would bounce up and down once in a while whenever Noya hit an ultra-sensitive spot, but Noya would just bounce along as if he was riding a wild bull.

“Hah! Not here either! Tututu, you really are a bad boy Asahi. Making me search like this~” Hinata’s eyes widened once more when Noya even tickled his hips and thighs. Asahi shrieked like crazy.

“EYaaaahah! No stahahap!” The more Asahi was absolutely murdered with tickles, the more nervous Hinata got, and he tried to think of what to do after all this. Maybe drop the sticks back where he found them. Noya himself lost them there himself after all. Then again, if he would get caught... Hinata swallowed and stared at Nishinoya’s super-strength used for such an extreme tickle attack.

“ _GYAAHah_!” Hinata froze. Asahi’s laughter almost sounded as if a real murder was committed here right now. He lay curled onto his side with Noya bending over him and tickling his thighs some more while the poor third year squirmed and struggled, his legs kicking. 

“NYEheheeh! Ahhh! Ahaha stohohop!” If the others heard this... With a blush on his face, Hinata slowly leaned a bit more out of his hiding place, seeing his chance when both the libero and ace’s backs were now seen, meaning they wouldn’t see him if he quickly threw the sticks in their direction, making Asahi the possible culprit for real. 

It was not a friendly thing to do to his senpai, but looking at the scene, Hinata couldn’t help but think Asahi was already dead anyway- and it’d be a waste if two people needed to be punished for something that had been Nishinoya’s very own fault. 

Holding his breath, Hinata threw the sticks towards them, and they landed perfectly right next to Asahi’s leg. Right after that, he rolled back with his face in Hinata’s direction, and the decoy quickly returned to his hiding place out of sight for them. Asahi was now lying on top of the sticks, still getting the tickling of a lifetime.

“NHAhahaha! Mehehercy! Noyahaha _please_!” he begged. Hinata was still blushing like crazy, and couldn’t bear to hear and see more, so he covered his ears and tried to block everything away.

“Mercy? Who shows mercy to thieves? Give me my sticks! Give me my free Gari-Gari-kun’s back!” More struggling and laughing noises were heard - all perfectly hearable despite Hinata’s efforts not to listen. And then a surprised: “oh?” 

Nishinoya had obviously found the sticks.

“N-N-Noya, no i-it can’t be, nohoho! I really hadn’t- nooooo!” Asahi had never sounded as weak and as miserable as he did right now, and especially when he went back to loud shrieking laughter, Hinata quickly found his chance to leap past the occupied senpai-duo and he sped out of the storeroom. 

Out of breath, he kept on running, leaving Asahi’s wild laughter and Noya’s evil taunting right behind him as it faded in the distance. 

Phew. That guy was soooo dead. So dead! Poor Asahi! Evil Noya!

“Sorry, Asahi!” Hinata wheezed, feeling a little bit guilty. Speeding around the corner, he collided with a hard chest, and he bounced back on his butt onto the floor.

“Ouch!” Looking up, his eyes found two pairs of dark vengeful eyes belonging to Kageyama and Tsukishima. Oh right. He totally forgot the main reason why he had been hiding in the first place.

“EYaaaaahh!” Hinata quickly turned on all fours and tried to get the hell out of here, but he felt a big hand grab his leg and suddenly his two taller teammates were pinning him down and a very particular punishment was chosen for his little prank: death by tickling.

“I AHahm sohoorrryyy!!!” Hinata cried. Karma really was a bitch, and even though Tsukishima and Kageyama were simply salty and vengeful, Hinata couldn’t help but relate this to what he had seen happen between Asahi and Noya earlier, and he cursed himself for ever picking up those Gari-Gari lucky sticks in the first place. 

In fact, thanks to all that he found himself in a rather _unlucky_ position, with no possible way to get out soon. Damn! 

* * *

_[*Gari-Gari-kun popsicles](https://jpninfo.com/21016) are Nishinoya’s favorite food. The popsicles sometimes come with lucky sticks that have writing on them which you can exchange at the store for another free Gari-Gari-kun. I once had it and it was amazing hahaha it felt like winning the lottery x’D._

**Author's Note:**

> *Gari-Gari-kun popsicles are Nishinoya’s favorite food. The popsicles sometimes come with lucky sticks that have writing on them which you can exchange at the store for another free Gari-Gari-kun. I once had it and it was amazing hahaha it felt like winning the lottery x’D.


End file.
